unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
London Underground (multiplayer map)
London Underground is a two-part multiplayer map in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. The map is based on London Underground from the single player campaign. Map Description The station featured in the map is fictional, and is named "North Atwood." Trains The map begins with players fighting each other across two trains, which run alongside each other through an underground tunnel. Heroes spawn at the end of one train, while villains spawn at the opposite end of the other train. During this segment the layout of the track causes the trains to rise and fall, and move closer to and away from each other. For a brief period while the trains are on a section of even track, the doors of both will open. At the end of the train segment (after approx. 150 seconds), the trains pull into North Atwood station, each at a different platform. Both platforms are at opposite ends of the map. The heroes platform contains two separate tracks, while the villains platform only contains one. Station The station has fallen into disrepair, with large holes in many floors and walls. The station is centered around an open area, which opens up to a platform at either end. Tunnels and corridors run either side of this area, both above it and at ground level. A pipe above this area allows players to swing across from the upper corridor one side the to the opposite corridor. Weapon Locations *'Gun turret' - Located at ground level, this can be found overlooking the central area on the side of the villains platform. Metal plating protects against most attacks from the front, but players can be easily attacked from either side or behind. *'T-Bolt Sniper' - Found in the central area at ground level, leaning against the metal sculpture . *'SAS-12 - '''On the red couch in the subway track (villain side). In Team Objective matches, it is located leaning against a wall in the central room, under one of the higher platforms. *'Mag 5' - On the central section of ruined balcony above the heroes platform, directly below the metal support beam. In Team Objective matches, there is a second one that can be located on top of a crate in the central room, below one of the higher platforms. *'RPG''' - Well hidden above the heroes platform, near the end of a metal support beam that spans the area above the platform. To access it, players must climb to the balcony containing the Mag 5, and climb the two crates that are on it. From there, they can jump onto the beam and shimmy their way across to the RPG. It is also possible to stand on the beam if you carefully press on the aim button while attempting to climb up, once standing it can be a great place to shoot people with the RPG. Environmental factors *At certain points during a match, trains will pass through the station, along one of the two tracks at the heroes platform and the track at the villains platform. Any players caught in the way will be killed. Treasure Chest Locations *A chest can be found at the upper end of a long tube-like tunnel which leads up via steps from the villains station. *A chest is also located in front of the two train tracks on the heroes side. Gallery Panorama Map Layout Londen Underground Layout.jpg Trivia *The station contains numerous posters for campaigns and advertisements, including "Keep London Tidy." *During Plunder or Team Objective the turret in the main hall is removed Category:Uncharted 3 multiplayer maps